degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Storm
August 2015. Summer break. For the students of Class 3 however, it's a different story. As the calamity continues to cause chaos, the students are close to finding the truth to ending the calamity but how many more will die before this truth is realised? Extra.'episode 10.'Storm Lizzy: Stupid...ugh... Lizzy slips and falls down a small hill Lizzy: 'Ow dammnit. ''A boy of around 13 or 14 approaches her 'Kieran: '''Hey, are you ok? '''Lizzy: '''Yeh, I think so '''Kieran: '''I'm Kieran. Nice to meet you ''Lizzy reaches out to shake his hand. At this moment Lizzy sits up in her bed, wide awake. 'Lizzy: '''I don't understand. ''Ishigawa High School It's early August. The first semester has ended and the only students attending are those who require summer school and a group of students from Class 3 have gathered to listen to a recording which could save their lives. The weather is dark and cloudy. A storm is approaching. '' '''Yazzy: '''I'm sorry this took so long to fix. '''Kieran: '''It's understandable, we're all really sorry about your sister. '''Yazzy: '''It's ok. It's out of our control '''Cam: '''Did you guys hear about Kaylin's sister? '''Tori: '''Yeh, how the hell did a sinkhole open up underneath her house? '''Kieran: '''They said it was a broken water pipe '''Cam: '''Or the calamity. '''Tori: '''So is everyone here? '''Kieran: '''We're only missing Lizzy '''Cam: '''We could start without here? '''Lizzy: '''Or we could just wait until she arrives? ''As Cam turns around to see Lizzy, lightning strikes, illuminating Lizzy and causing Cam to scream 'Lizzy: '''Baby '''Cam: '''Shut up! '''Lizzy: '''Come on, let's get this over with before anyone finds us. We've got to meet up with the rest of the class later for an emergency meeting. '''Tori: '''Why are we having a meeting after the school closes? '''Lizzy: '''It was my decision. I decided it would be better to have a class meeting when it was only us. '''Cam: '''You could have picked a day when there was no storm outside. '''Lizzy: '''I can't predict the weather dumbass. '''Tori: '''So, are we going to listen to this tape or what? '''Yazzy: '''Ok...I'm playing the tape. ''Yazzy switches on the tape. ''(recording) ''Red: 'Now this, this is the important part. Right after we finally reached the bottom of the mountain, that's when it happened. And by it, I mean....I...I...It happened in the forest, outside the lodge. I got into an argument with a guy named statics out. We ended up trading blows. And then....And then....The next thing I knew, he wasn't moving. He was lying under a huge tree. When I looked closer, I saw he'd been impaled on a branch. statics out was dead. Terrified, I ran back to my room at the lodge. It had been decided that we'd be staying an extra night. The police came to see us about the lightning and the fall. They asked me a lot of questions, but I couldn't tell them about statics out. I hardly slept at all that night. I was sure someone would find his body, and everyone would freak. But in the morning, there were no signs of that happening. So I went back to the forest to find it myself. But it wasn't there! It had vanished without a trace.I was so bewildered....I asked the others what had happened to statics out. But they all just looked at me like I was crazy. "Who's that?" "I don't know anyone by that name." They even said there were nineteen students on the trip, not twenty. That's when it dawned on me...The guy I'd killed, must have been the extra student all along. I do know without a doubt that I killed statics out. Nothing will change that. That's why I decided to come clean here. So this is my confession. It's been two weeks since the trip, and nobody remembers him being in the class. staitcs out has been completely forgotten. I was deeply involved in his death and I'm the only one who remembers. But I get the feeling it's only a matter of time. That's why, while my memory is still clear, before it's too late, I want to tell you the truth, and how to stop the calamity. Are you listening? Send the dead where they belong. Send the dead back to death. And that's how to stop the calamity once it's begun. ''The tape ends 'Tori: '''We couldn't- we couldn't hear his name. '''Kieran: '''Does that mean this recording has been altered? '''Tori: '''Probably. '''Kieran: '''Then, it must be real. '''Lizzy: '''There'd be no reason to alter a fake. '''Cam: '''Well we don't need the name. What matters is how to stop the calamity. '''Yazzy: '''They say there's no way to tell the dead from the living. '''Kieran: '''And they don't know they're dead. '''Cam: '''Is there any way to tell at all? '''Yazzy: '''There doesn't seem to be. '''Kieran: '''Mr. Matsunaga's case was pure conincidence. '''Tori: '''You don't think the extra student is here at the school? '''Kieran: '''Say we do figure out who it is...Then what? Are we supposed to...kill them? Really? '''Cam: '''I guess '''Kieran: '''Could you kill a classmate? '''Lizzy: '''This stays between us, everyone got that? ''They all nod in agreement The storm begins to worsen as the students prepare for their class meeting. The wind howls and the rain smashes against the windows. It doesn't show any signs of ending, only worsening. 'Karen: '''Are we all here '''Students: '''Yes '''Lizzy: '''May I have a moment, please? '''Karen: '''Sure ''Lizzy stands up 'Lizzy: '''Since we're all together, there's something I'd like to say. Since May, this class has experienced nothing but utter misfortune. Just last month, even Ms. Mikami became a victim. To begin, I'd like to apologise for my great ineptitude as the head of countermeasures. I'm very sorry. In addition, though it remains unclear whether this trip will lead us toward a resolution, which I hope will help all of us, I sincerly belived that Ash should also bear some form of responsibility for this phenomenon '''Kieran: '''Lizzy! '''Lizzy: '''If Ash had properly upheld her role as the nonexistent student, it's likely no one would have died. '''Cam: '''That's a bunch of shit and you know it. What happened was unavoidable, and she couldn't help how it all went down. Besides, she's dead now, what difference does it make? '''Lizzy: '''Really now? If she had been completely thorough in avoiding contact with Kieran, the countermeasures would have succeeded. I believe the primary person responsible '''Cam: '''But.. '''Lizzy: '''For it's failure is Ash. Wouldn't you agree with me? Answer me. '''Cam: '''What do you expect her to do about it now? '''Lizzy: '''I would have asked her to apologise but she's dead now. A shame since it is her fault. '''Kieran: '''It's not! It was before... '''Yazzy: '''Stop it! ''Cam slams his hands on the table 'Cam: '''This is pointless! The only thing that matters right now it figuring out who the extra... '''Kieran: '''No! ''All of a sudden a student collapses on the floor 'Karen: '''Hey! Are you ok? ''The student is a girl named Elle. She suffers from asthma. 'Karen: '''Does she have an inhaler '''CC: '''Here '''Karen: '''It's empty. Someone call an ambulance. '''Lizzy: '''The phones aren't working. '''Cam: '''I can't get a service. '''Karen: '''Damn it, I have to take her to the hospital. ''The storm sends debris smashing into the window. The students cover themselves as the shattered glass covers them. Karen rushes to the window. 'Karen: '''It's no good, we can't leave '''Lizzy: '''What are you saying? '''Karen: '''No one is to leave the school. '''Cam: '''We're trapped here?! Crap! ''Karen decided that the students would spend the night at the school due to the heaviness of the storm. The students have each allocated classrooms for them to sleep in for the night. Lizzy and Kieran are walking down the corridor. '' '''Kieran: '''Where are we going? '''Lizzy: '''The old building '''Kieran: '''What why? '''Lizzy: '''We need to have a talk '''Kieran: '''About what? ''The old building is not in as good condition as the new building. It was already in dire need of repair but the storm could do even more damage. As the walk down the dark corridors, the storm batters the aged wood and the building creaks and groans as it's hit by the powerful storm 'Lizzy: '''Back in the classroom, you said something '''Kieran: '''We all said a lot of things '''Lizzy: '''You said "It was before" but you never finished your sentence. What was before? '''Kieran: '''I don't know what you mean '''Lizzy: '''What are you hiding from us? We all agreed to fight this together. If you're hiding something, tell me now. '''Kieran: '''I'm really not.. ''Lizzy pushes Kieran against the wall 'Lizzy: '''I mean it, tell me what you're hiding, if you won't, I might just make you another victim of the calamity '''Kieran: '''You wouldn't '''Lizzy: '''With so many deaths lately, what would be one more? No one would ever know '''Kieran: '''But then you wouldn't know whatever it is you're after '''Lizzy: '''Look, I'm trying here. It's my responsibilty to protect the class. I'm the head of countermeasures, it's up to me to save everyone. What is it that I need to know '''Kieran: '''I... ''Before Kieran can answer, Cam comes bursting in through the door 'Cam: '''Guys, I think I may have fucked up ''Outside in the schoolgrounds, a student can be seen lying on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. To. Be. Continued. Category:Blog posts